


Together For Real

by JunMomney



Series: CANNON FICS [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO-K, EXO-M - Freeform, Fluff, Kris Wu - Freeform, Multi, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Romance, Wu Yifan - Freeform, exo chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You, an EXO manager, developed a dangerous relationship with Kris and one day he suddenly left EXO and it left you devastated. For some reason, you found yourself being in a relationship again with one of the boys. And it’s Park Chanyeol.You set boundaries with him, but he shamelessly breaks all the rules making you want to runaway.Word Count: 12,345





	Together For Real

It wasn’t a strange thing that Idols and staff to hook up, as a matter of fact it is kind of a thing that happens a lot since they are together almost 24/7 for days, weeks and even months on end. It was bound to happen because literally their lives revolve around in the same business and each other. You just have to be discreet about it.

That’s why when Kris decided to leave EXO and SM finally; it was both good and bad news for you.

 **Good news**  because he was finally free from his misery. Mainly the reason why your relationship with him started was that he needed someone to talk to. Sure, he was close friends with all of EXO, but he can’t complain to any of them about how SM mistreated him, not even the Chinese members. Especially not Tao, whom he was really close with. That kid was just naïve and happy, among the Chinese members, he was spoiled, he was treated well because he was very young.

You found him one late evening, drinking and smoking alone while crying at the balcony of their dorm. You only went there because you forgot the documents you needed for the next day’s meeting. You were one of the managers for EXO and you left your document bag when you accompany them home. You were responsible for getting the boys of EXO home, along with a driver.

You wanted to scold him that day but you stopped yourself because he was still a year older than you are. It felt weird and you have no exact grip on him since you manage Jongdae. He still panicked, though when he saw that you saw him and he begged you not to tell anyone.

Ever since then you both formed a friendship and eventually turned into something else. You weren’t official per se, but he treats you good. He treats you how a real man should. He treats you better than the last asshole you dated. The conversation and the sex were the best you’ve had in your life.

 **Bad news**  because it meant it was the end for the both of you. He didn’t even say anything to you when he left. Everyone, especially the EXO members were hurt when he decided to leave. But they didn’t know you were hurting the most. You were his emotional rock when he was struggling. You were patient with him and you were by his side always to listen to him when he can’t talk to his members.

The last time you both spoke to each other was a few months after he left. He kept apologizing and saying that he misses you a lot. You were silent most of the phone call, only answering a few ‘hmms’ or ‘yeahs’ while he talked. You know he only said those words to appease your silent strife. He knew you were upset but you chose not to speak up since you know your unspoken boundaries you both set for each other.

You understand why he left, but you never understood why he didn’t let you know of him leaving. You thought all those years of conversations out or in between the sheets, he would at least tell you of his plan. You knew this would happen; you were a witness when the three members of TVXQ and Han Geng left. You were just new to the company that time, and everyone was shaken because of it.

After Kris hang up, you cried and didn’t notice that Chanyeol was just behind you all throughout the phone call and he heard everything clearly. From whom it was you were talking with and to the relationship, you shared with Kris. At first, he was angry. Angry because you get to at least talk to Kris while the members didn’t even get a simple text message from him.

And that night was the start of the shitstorm that is Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s demeanor towards you changed dramatically overnight. He was the playful and teasing kind, but to you, not anymore. From being friendly, he started being civil and professional around you. Nobody seemed to notice except you and it bothered you to a point where you have to confront him.

But when you did, he just scoffed and brushed you off as if you’re just nothing. He told you everything was fine and that you both should forget what happened.

So you did, you tried to mirror his attitude, which only took you a few weeks to succeed. But then you notice that he also started to look at you longingly, and sometimes judgingly. He seemed to always be in some kind of spell whenever you walk into a room he was in. But then he’ll snap back to life when he notices you’re looking back.

“What happened to Chanyeol?” Jae suddenly asks you, interrupting you from your intense focus on your shared TV. You and your roommate were catching up on your favorite TV show because you missed three weeks of it since you just got back from Europe. The EXO boys filmed in different places for their comeback.

“What happened to him?” You replied nonchalantly. You tried to ignore that she mentioned Chanyeol again.

“Like, why is he so mad at you? You were not the only one Kris contacted after leaving. “ Jae said as she puffed air to blow away a strand of hair on her face. Her right hand was greased with butter and popcorn bits, the other holding a can of beer.

The two of you finally get a well-deserved break after working non-stop for five weeks straight.

“What do you mean I wasn’t the only one who Kris contacted?” You scrunch your forehead and finally faced her with a big question mark forming on your face.

“After Kris called you, he called Luhan. I guess I forgot to tell you.” She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped it one by one inside her mouth. Luhan left SM 6 months after Kris did, but the difference between them is that Luhan told every one of his plans and most of the EXO boys supported him.

You sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden and lazily you focused your eyes back to the television, ignoring the fact that your friend forgot to tell you that one important detail. After a while, Game of Thrones suddenly seems uninteresting now, you yawned and excused yourself, telling Jae you’re sleepy. She greets you good night as she promised you she will never spoil anything to you.

You smiled at her tiredly, convincing her that you’re sleepy. But the truth is, you just wanted to go to your room so you could wallow in self-pity while thinking about Kris again. It has been already a year but you still can’t shake him off your head.

Soon enough, sleep finally found your brain. You lazily stood up from your slump on the bed when your phone’s ringtone suddenly blares out. You jumped up in surprise but moved on almost immediately. You looked at your phone and it was Youngjun, your team leader, aka the head of all EXO managers calling.

“Hello?” You answered attentively.

“Oh my gosh finally, somebody answered!” Youngjun groaned in triumph when he heard your answer. The alert in his voice suddenly wakes your mind up.

“What happened?” You replied immediately with concern.

“I know you’re on your day off, but I need you to go to the boys’ dorm. Chanyeol is home alone and very sick. Check if he needs to go to the hospital or not. I can’t go right now because I’m with Kyungsoo on the set. You were the first to answer the call!” Youngjun said in one long breath, explaining the situation.

“Okay, I will be there ASAP!” Your eyes widen when he said that Chanyeol is very sick. You hated him for ignoring you but it’s still your job to cater to his needs. The moment Youngjun ended the call; you rapidly grabbed your messenger bag and hoodie from a corner in your room. You check the contents of the bag and were satisfied when all your necessary items are in there and stuff your phone inside.

When you got out of your room, Jae, the main person who was responsible for Chanyeol, is peacefully snoring on the sofa while the TV show continues to play. Her phone is always off whenever she’s on breaks, that’s probably why Youngjun cannot reach her. You sigh in defeat and decided to let her sleep for now and kick her ass later.

The boys’ dorm, thankfully was just a building away from your apartment. All the staff and artists live near each other so that when they need you, you’ll just cross the bridge that connects from building to building.

When you opened the door, you were met with silence. Where they all could be, you think to yourself. Why did they leave Chanyeol alone, sick?

Chanyeol’s room was slightly ajar and dark. You pushed it silently and flicked on the lights. You saw him on his bed with his eyes closed, wearing nothing but a thin shirt and sweatpants. You closed the door behind you and dropped your bag on the floor as you make your way to him.

“Chanyeol…” You say as you shake his shoulders gently. His warm palms suddenly caged your wrist and you let out a slight shriek of surprise.

“Oh my God you scared me!” You say as you try to shake away from him, but his grip was strong.

Chanyeol unanticipatedly pull you, making you lose your balance. He caught you just in time and his arm clenched tight around your waist. You are now on top of him with your legs hanging off the edge of his bed.

“Chanyeol!” You said as you prop yourself up on the side with the hand that Chanyeol wasn’t holding.

“I knew Jae noona will not answer the call, I knew you’d come instead,” Chanyeol whispers, his warm breath blowing a lulling breeze on your face and you suddenly feel your cheeks heat up.

Without warning, Chanyeol twirls your body around and your back is now resting on his bed. He was pinning you down, his arms still on your waist and his legs in between your spread ones. You felt your middle suddenly heat up as his body blankets over you.

“What are you doing?” You question him silently, your voice weirdly sounded weak.

Chanyeol finally lets go of your wrist and his hand reach out and brushed the strands of your hair away from your face. The touch of his hand left a burning feeling on your skin, as he trails your jaws and cup your neck with his warm palms.

You closed your eyes, preparing for the pain that you thought he will inflict on you. But his hand suddenly slid on the nape of your neck and you felt his moist lips softly touch yours in a gentle kiss. He didn’t move for what felt like hours, waiting to see if you will protest. When you didn’t move at all, he finally moves his head to the side and pressed harder on you to deepen the kiss.

Your skin started quivering when you felt his tongue brush delicately on your upper lip, asking for entrance. For some reason, you slightly open your mouth to respond and his tongue gracefully slithers its way to meet yours.

Chanyeol let out a small moan from the back of his throat when you reach up your hand and run your fingers through his hair. His hips then start to gyrate skillfully, his boner growing and a wave of desire radiate through his hip movement to you.

“Is this why you keep ignoring me?” You ask after you both pull away from each other’s kiss. He inhales and exhales a deep breath before answering.

“Yes,” Chanyeol said, his eyes never leaving his gaze on you.

“You know you’re unfair. I always blamed myself on why you hated me.” You closed your eyes and felt the strange pang on your chest grow as you breathe.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how to deal with my feelings for you. Kris Hyung always knew that I liked you, but he still came for you.” Chanyeol’s confession made you open your eyes to see that tears are pooling around his ducts, threatening to fall. You can see the hurt in his eyes and your heart melted immediately.

“Chanyeol I—“ You struggle with your words, he closes his eyes and his tears dripped on your cheeks and rolled down your neck.  
  


* * *

After 6 years of working for SM and being one of the people in charge of EXO since (and even before) their debut, you’ve decided that you had enough. Sure, the work was fun, it has its perks. The pay was really great and you get to travel to different countries you wouldn’t even imagine going. But the stress of everything already brought you to your breaking point. You get less sleep as much, if not more than the EXO boys did. You only get breaks whenever the boys get breaks, which is not very often. Might as well be an idol yourself since this job was sucking the life out of you.

Actually, you could stay a little bit longer than you had planned, but Chanyeol— yeah, Chanyeol happened. He added the stress in your life by fifty percent when you decided to start the, not really forbidden, but just devious affair. You didn’t exactly want to start another relationship with any of the boys like your previous liaison with Kris, but you were still vulnerable when it happened. And you let yourself be devoured by the irresistible sin.

It came to a point that Chanyeol has to talk to everyone how he wanted you as his manager instead of Jae. Jongdae didn’t exactly like the idea of switching managers with Chanyeol since you and he are pretty much stuck with each other since day 1, but in the end, he obliged since Youngjun pointed out that Chanyeol is the needy type and Jongdae wasn’t.

According to them, you are more attentive than Jae and Chanyeol made sure to account for that one time he got ‘sick’ and you were the one who ‘took care’ of him instead of his real manager. Jae wasn’t hurt since she’s a self-proclaimed lazy ass and being a manager to Jongdae means having more time to actually rest and be, well, a lazy ass. Chen doesn’t demand anything; that’s what you liked about him.

This time though, you set verbal boundaries with Chanyeol that you didn’t get to do with Kris. Kris was your first mistake; you should’ve left it like that.

______

“Chanyeol…” You managed to sound out his name through the thickness of the air in your bedroom.

“Hmm.” You felt the vibration of Chanyeol’s response through his chest as he started peeling your clothes off one by one while peppering your neck with wet kisses.

“We need to talk first okay.” You held both his cheeks in between your palms to push him away from you slightly.

“You talk, I listen.” Chanyeol effortlessly nudges your hands away from his face and continue his hindered attack on your skin.

You sighed in defeat as you let him resume his activity. Besides you have the whole day before Jae comes back from Jongdae’s schedule. You told Chanyeol to come over the second Jae left so that you can finally have that talk with him. You need to set limits so that, this, whatever this is, can work for the both of you.

“I only have two rules for you…” You started and Chanyeol paused to look at you.

“Only two?” Chanyeol said with a cocky grin on his face.

“First, do not fall in love with me.” You said as you look him deep in the eyes. He let out a minuscule laugh before answering you.

“What if I’m already in love with you?” Chanyeol paused for a minute before smiling again.  
“Just kidding.” He added and tucks a few stray strands of hair behind your ear.

“Not funny.” You pouted.

“Second, don’t be clingy or needy. If you see me with other guys, don’t get jealous because we’re not together. You agreed to this remember.” You said and Chanyeol smirked.

“What if you’re the one who falls in love with me?” Chanyeol challenged, his smirk hasn’t escaped from his lips. You snorted a tiny laugh and his smirk was washed away from his face immediately.

“I assure you that will never happen, Chanyeol.” You raised one of your brows as if you were reprising his challenge. Chanyeol is a cocky guy, you found out. And the only way that can silence him is hurting his ego.

______

When you personally handed your resignation to your boss, she asked why you were suddenly quitting. If it was her choice, she will never let you off because you were actually one of the best employees in SM. You were diligent with your job, everyone, especially the boys and your co-managers have nothing but good words about you. You told her that you just wanted a career change and that you just have personal stuff you were dealing with. Of course, you didn’t disclose that Chanyeol was a part of that personal stuff, she doesn’t have to know.

She accepted your resignation and gave you three more months of last work before you can fully quit. Those three months gave you just enough time to find a new apartment that is as far away from Chanyeol as you possibly can. Find a new job and everything else. You asked your boss not to tell anyone about your resignation and that you will let them know about it yourself. She assured you that she will not tell a soul and that it’s your choice if you want to let anyone know. You were thankful that she was respectful and she’s a good boss than what you experienced when you were just an intern, it was normal for them to be strict with interns.

And just as you expected, nobody knew you’ve quit. You didn’t want any attention from anyone; especially the boys and you knew Chanyeol will make a big fuss about this. Jae was the only one who knew about your resignation aside from your boss and she was super sad about it. The two of you were hired in SM at the same time and became friends since then.

“My aunt owns a small building in Hapjeong, I think the rooftop apartment is currently available. Do you want me to tell her that you wanna move in?” Jae mentions as the both of you enter the elevator while juggling assortments of drinks and snacks for the boys.

“Oh my gosh yes! I’ve always wanted to live in a rooftop apartment. Also, my new job will be near Hongdae so it’s perfect!” Your smile was big as you push the number to EXO dorm’s floor.

You found a new job about two weeks ago; it’s just a normal office job at a small advertisement firm. The pay was above the minimum wage, which is not that bad considering this is your first ever ‘normal’ job since you graduated from college. Money is not exactly a problem to you since you’ve saved most of your income from the beginning of your job in SM.

“I’ve been there before and it’s pretty small, maybe about half of our apartment. Are you sure?” Jae pouts as she recalls the place of her aunt’s rental house.

“I’ll be living alone; a small place will be fine for me.” You assured her that everything will be okay.

“You’re right. Also, my aunt’s neighborhood is really quiet and peaceful, it’ll be perfectly fine if, you know, Chanyeol visits you.” She gave you a knowing grin.

“What do you mean Chanyeol… How did you know?” Your eyes grew big when that word exits her mouth.

“I’ve known for a while now and I’m actually hurt that you kept it a secret from me. I can’t believe you don’t trust me enough.” Jae jokes while laughing at your shocked expression.

“Oh my Gosh, how did you know? Did Chanyeol tell you? Does anyone else know?” The panic in your face made Jae frown.

“No, no dear. He didn’t tell me and I’m sure nobody knows. I just—just saw you talking to him one time and he kissed you while grabbing your butt. I heard you sneaking out of our apartment and I kind of followed you on the emergency exit, and that’s where I saw you two, sorry.”

“I’m sorry for keeping it a secret, I’m just being careful, you know.” Just as she was gonna reply to you, the elevator dings and you’re now both on the eleventh floor. She gave you an assuring wink as you both stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

 

It has been four days since your last official work day and you’re finally settling into your new apartment. Since moving out of your parents’ house and moving in with Jae to an apartment that SM owns, you’ve never really been alone, ever. The feeling of being independent excites you like you’re a bird that has been freed from your cage for the first time.

Jae’s aunt’s place was renovated a little bit for your convenience. Since she considers Jae as her daughter, she welcomed you with warmness similar to your mother’s. She said a friend of Jae’s is always welcome in the family and you thanked both of them for being such great and loving people. Jae’s aunt even gave you a bunch of side dishes and other food that made your fridge full. Jae assured you that you’ll be well fed in her aunt’s care.

You were really thrilled and ecstatic for your new arrangement, but Chanyeol, on the other hand, wasn’t. Since finding out about your resignation three days ago, your phone hasn’t exactly calmed with notifications unless you turn the damn thing off. So far you have 350 text messages and 500 kakaotalk messages to read plus 100 missed phone calls to delete. You thought about blocking his number but you didn’t want to be like Kris. You at least wanted to give him the explanation he deserves, but for now, you weren’t ready to face him yet.

You needed a break away from Chanyeol, something you have been longing for, for a long time now. Because he broke all the rules you set for him. Just two simple rules and he let himself breach it audaciously.

 

_/Do not fall in love with me/_

That one time when the EXO boys went out for drinks, Chanyeol got super drunk. Even Junmyeon got pissed with him. Almost half of them got drunk, but Chanyeol was particularly rowdy that night. He keeps pulling pranks on Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, which the others find hilarious. What really pissed Junmyeon off were Chanyeol’s buzzed advances on you. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself and kept playing with your hair and keep fiddling with the hem of your loose top. The only thing that appeased Junmyeon and stopped him from beating Chanyeol into a pulp was your assurance that you were okay and that it meant nothing to you.

When you got him home to his newly bought condo, to his own request, that’s when the drunken confession ensued. He kept saying he loves you and how he wants to be with you while crying with his face buried on your stomach. You knew this isn’t just the alcohol speaking. You knew he remembers everything even when he’s drunk. You knew that he has already fallen for you, that he somehow developed feelings for you even when you keep telling him not to.

 

_/Do not be clingy or needy/_

The audacity of Park Chanyeol!

You knew his clinginess will show sooner or later. When Sehun asked for your help with his English study materials, since you’re the only one among the managers who are bilingual, Chanyeol didn’t take that in good favor at all. He kept shooting daggers towards Sehun all throughout that day; thankfully no one noticed his silent hostility towards the poor innocent and unsuspecting maknae who only genuinely needed your knowledge in English.

That night you both argued about Sehun. You were much, much calmer than he was, listening to his heated words and only reacting when you needed to. All he ever did that night was shout and cry about how Sehun was flirting with you and how you easily fell for the younger man’s sleek trick. You pacified his fury with your body and only after the angry sex; you then realized that he was jealous of Sehun. He was beginning to be the possessive monster you told him not to be. That’s when your stress started.

Just when you’re about to crawl into bed, your ringtone blasted and jump up in surprise. You looked at your phone and Jae was calling.

“Why are you calling, I’m about to sleep you scared the shit out of me.” You answered the phone with a fake scoff.

“I’m sorry for what’s about to happen, I’m really sorry.” It was the only thing Jae said before abruptly ending the call. You furrowed your eyebrows as you cock your head to the side in complete confusion.

The moment you placed your phone on your nightstand, someone started furiously knocking on your door. Your heart almost jumped out of your ribcage for the second time tonight. The knocking was nonstop and you stood up from your bed finally after recovering from an almost cardiac arrest. How rude, you thought, it’s almost Twelve AM on a Saturday night and you weren’t expecting anyone. Not Jae or her aunt.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!’ You shouted to whoever it was on your door, while you prod your way to the door flicking the lights on in the process.

The frantic knocking stopped when the person on the other side heard you. You pull the main door open wide and you saw a silhouette of a tall man through the screen. You knew exactly who it was even though his form is the only thing you see, the thin screen door was the only thing separating you from him and he pried it open. His face was dark, sullen and bitter under the small light from above your door. It’s been a full week since you last saw him.

“Ch—Chanyeol…” Your voice was shaky with shock. You were definitely not expecting him at all. His face softened when he saw the apprehension on your face and a sigh exit his mouth.

“Can I come in?” Chanyeol asks as he runs his fingers through his newly colored gray hair. You can still smell the ammonia from him.

You didn’t respond to his request, instead, you bob your head once and turn your back on him. You heard the silent click of your main door’s knob and as you make your way inside, Chanyeol’s arms encircled your tiny frame from behind. He buries his face on the crook of your neck and inhales your scent deep in his lungs as if it was his lifeline.

“I missed you.” Chanyeol murmurs and the vibration of his deep voice sent shivers all over your skin.

“Chanyeol I—“ You tried pushing him off and wiggling out of his arms, but his cling on your body tighten.

“Why did you suddenly leave? Why didn’t you tell me you were quitting?” Chanyeol started peppering your neck with kisses and sucking your lobe as he whispers his question to your ear. The heat of his breath makes your eyes flutter closed.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t let me leave SM.” You answered while your eyes still closed. Your breath started to hitch when one of his hand snake-up from under your silk pajama top, his calloused palm gently caressing the smooth skin of your stomach.

“You didn’t answer my first question… It’s me isn’t it?” Chanyeol twirl you around, his hand that was on your stomach is now gently rubbing soothing strokes on the small of your back.

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry. Just please come back.” He looks at you deep in your soul, his eye burning with love and yearning.

“I can’t come back now, I already have a new job. I’m starting in 2 weeks.” You explain as you look back at him.

“Then at least come back to me. I can’t be without you, please…” Chanyeol begs, his eyes welling at the corners with tears. He tried hard not to cry, but the moment his tears involuntarily trickle down, he started sobbing. He dropped to his knees and plants his face on your bare thighs, his hot tears stream down the skin of your legs.

Your heart breaks as he bawls his eyes out right in front of you. You said you wanted to be released from Chanyeol, but your heart is still weak for him. Your heart melts every time he cries, that’s his power over you. Maybe you mellowed out as you spent time with him. He didn’t know his authority over you, his tears were real and came from his heart. You know his sincerity, but you’re still shut down from him because you were still hung up from Kris. You should’ve moved on a long time ago, but you were ruined because of him.

For some reason, you wiggled your way out from Chanyeol’s hold and he let you go. His arms limp on his sides as he continues to weep like a lost child. You immediately grab a bottle of water from your fridge, stood him up from his slump and sat him down on the ottoman chair in the middle of your tiny apartment. You crack open the cap of the water bottle and push it near his mouth.

“Drink this.” You instruct and he let you guide the mouth of the bottle to his lips. His hand hovered over yours as you both tip it and he drank half the content of the bottle.

His breathing still erratic from his sobs, but his tears are no longer in his eyes. His whole face red and eyes full of gloom. After a while he finally looks up at you, his eyes twinkle when the light hits it. You held Chanyeol’s face with both hands and you wipe away the almost dried tears with your thumbs. With shaky hands, he secures your clothed hips with his warm palms and gently caresses it up and down to your mid thighs, his eyes moving around; seeking your face, for something.

“Chanyeol—“ You started speaking but was cut off quickly when Chanyeol pulls you down to him, straddling on his lap. He wraps his arms around your torso in a tight squeeze, his face finds solace on the crook of your neck again. Your throat release a tiny squeak with his surprising move.

There were no more words after that, tight hugs and exchange of kisses were enough for Chanyeol. You texted Jae that Chanyeol fell asleep and she told you, you have to set an alarm by 5 AM so that she and Chanyeol can still grab a few stuff back from the dorm before he was needed for the shooting of the new EXO music video.

* * *

##  **October, 2016**

> _Channie:_  
>  **Hey Bae.** _**♥** _  
>  _(Seen 00:34)_
> 
> _You:_  
>  **Really?  
> ** Chanyeol, really?  
>  (Seen 00:35)
> 
> _Channie:_  
>  **Isn’t that what kids say nowadays? :P  
> ** I luv you bae!  _**♥** _  
>  _(Seen 00:36)_
> 
> _Channie:_  
>  **Hey!**  
>  (Seen 00:37)
> 
> _Channie:_  
>  **YAH!**  
>  _(Seen 00:39)_
> 
> _You:_  
>  **What?!**  
>  (Seen 00:40)
> 
> _Channie:_  
>  **What r u doing?**  
>  (Seen 00:44)
> 
> _You:_  
>  **UGH!  
> ** I’m trying to sleep it’s almost 1 AM.  
>  (Seen 00:45)
> 
> _Channie:_  
>  **Don’t sleep yet.  
>  I’m on my way home now.**  
>  (Seen 00:46)

And by home, he meant your very small apartment. You didn’t reply anymore since you know he’ll still go to you no matter what. Chanyeol has been going home to you for a year now. Almost every single night and day, unless he’s really busy. By now half of his wardrobe is in your house, which pisses you off tremendously because you have no more space for your own clothes.

Your relationship now is limit-free, but not exclusive. You told him he’s free to go and date anyone he wants, but he told you you’re the only one he needed. And you, on the other hand, tried dating a few times, which by the way pissed Chanyeol off a lot but he can’t do anything about it or you’ll get mad. But no one stood out. All of them were either too boring or too… strange, so you just stopped trying altogether.

You’re still young anyway; you decided to just enjoy Chanyeol’s company while he’s still into you. You’ll never know when he’ll get tired and be done with your bullshit and finally leave you for a much deserving girl; he could have anyone he wants. He’s Park Chanyeol; any girl will die to be with him, but not you, at least you think.

You know you’re hurting him but you don’t know why you keep hurting him. He’s a really nice guy, a much nicer lover than Kris if you were being honest with yourself. He treats you well, gives you flowers and showers you with gifts, hugs and kisses, and love. He’s great in bed and not to mention he lasts very long and lets you finish first, a gentleman through and through.

You find it really weird that he keeps taking your shit and is okay with it. Maybe he’s a masochist, who gets off with you being a fucking jerk to him. Maybe he’s gone crazy with his line of work and lack of sleep, so he lets you treat him badly.

As you were slowly drifting off to sleep, mind in drowsy shambles, you hear the code of the door’s digital lock is being pressed, indicating Chanyeol’s return. You shake your head and scratch your eyes to wake yourself up.

“Hey, are you still up?” Chanyeol spoke gingerly as he closes the door softly as to not make a loud sound if ever you’re sleeping.

“I’m still awake.” You say as you stood up from the bed you share with Chanyeol, meeting him halfway and greeting with a hug. You give Chanyeol affection from time to time because he deserves it, and he never fails to grin with his stupidly cute face whenever you did so.

“I have to show you something.” Chanyeol excitedly squeaks as he drops his bag and scoops you up bridal style, jumping on the bed with you yelping and giggling silently. You both bounce up on the mattress and he gives your lips the biggest and wettest kiss.

“What is it?” You yawned as you ask.

“My collaboration with Far East Movement is finally out.” Chanyeol flashes you his pearly whites as he fish for his phone in his sweatpants pocket.

“Oh wow, let’s hear it.” You yawn again and close your eyes.

“Don’t sleep!” He complains about the same aegyo he shows you whenever he doesn’t get what he wanted.

“I’m not sleeping, just closing my eyes.” You say with another yawn, opened your eyes to see him looking at you.

“It’s okay we can watch it together tomorrow if you’re really sleepy.” Chanyeol smiles as he attempts to turn off his phone, but you stop him.

“Let’s watch it now.” You insist and he complies. The song started with a smooth voice of a woman who you recognized as Tinashe and your mouth drops a little bit and a smile crept on your lips. You like Tinashe a lot and Chanyeol knows it.

“Oh my gosh Tinashe, really? “ You say excitedly and Chanyeol’s Cheshire Cat grin widen.

“Did you meet her by any chance?” You asked enthusiastically as you tighten your cling on Chanyeol’s torso with your legs intertwined together with his; inhaling his oddly comforting scent of fused sweat, laundry detergent, and cologne.

“Sadly, I did not.” Chanyeol answers and you purse your lips into a pout.

His hand, out of habit, starts caressing your back into tranquilizing motions making you relax even more. Both the warmness of your body heat and the soothing music he’s playing for you, slowly lulling you to sleep. You weren’t sure if you finished the song or not, but you wake up a couple hours later with Chanyeol silently snoring. His face nuzzling on your chest, his limbs gripping securely around your whole body. You absentmindedly smile and caress his head of hair soothingly, making him shift slightly in his sleep and nuzzling his face on your chest even more.

Two days later, you remember to listen to the song again and as the song progress, Chanyeol’s verse finally came.

 

> **Love is a high, we feelin' alive,  
> ** you Lovin’ the size, you ride this flow  
>  I give you more you feelin’ the flow,  
>  you never let none of them bring down the vibe  
>  Hustle to win, we be livin’ in sin,  
>  making us two of a kind  
>  New road, babe we got temples to build  
>  Ain’t no haters can step to our grind  
>  We got that empire mind,  
>  Together slowly, let’s climb up (That be freal)  
>  A moment with sincerity   
>  Try to feel it, close your eyes (That be freal)  
>  You be the bank on my side, nothing but dimes  
>  Let’s make a deal,  
>  Gradually feel, dream and reality   
>  If you hold my hand, together freal 

______ 

 

The song was on repeat for the whole day as you do chores. It was your day off from work and Chanyeol is not around to distract you so you took advantage of it and did some laundry and a little clean up around your small but cozy apartment.

##  **November, 2016**

It was a very slow day at work, it’s only one in the afternoon but it felt like you were in the office for more than 8 hours already. Your boss is on a business trip overseas and so you can slack off. But you chose to do some paper works instead because you didn’t want work to overwhelm you in the next few weeks. Some of your co-workers are dicking around the office and some were not even present, probably out and about doing personal stuff whiles you, on the other hand, being a fucking awesome office employee that you are. You know you will be laughing at your colleagues next week, hustling and cramming with work when your boss gets back.

“Have you heard that new Kris Wu song?” You overheard one of the interns say, making you stop your typing. You aren’t surprised about hearing his name anymore since the interns talk about EXO and the three estranged members a lot in the break room during lunch hours. One particular girl is obsessed with Chanyeol and she didn’t even know that her trainer, a.k.a you, is his lover.

“I haven’t yet!” The other intern says.

“It’s all in English, I don’t really understand much but it sounded really cool.” She reiterates.

“What’s the title of the song?” The other asks.

“July. It’s weird I don’t even understand why it’s July.” The mention of that month made you freeze in place. That was your birth month. Goosebumps suddenly prickle your skin, a cold and sharp pang shoots at your chest all of a sudden.

You immediately grab your phone and earbuds and dart towards the door to egress from your department. You reached for the emergency exit and sat on the stairs as your hands keep trembling. It took you a few minutes before you’re calm enough to draw the unlock pattern of your phone.

You click the Youtube app and typed in “Kris Wu July” on the search bar. The page loaded immediately and the first video that pops up shows a thumbnail of Kris wearing a hat with the initials “K W” on the front. You click on the video and the song started with a high pitch techno sounding instrument. His hair is white, looks good on him, you thought to yourself. And the sight of him, after a lot of years, makes your heart beat fast. It’s not that you weren’t allowed to look up his activities, but you told yourself not to, to help you move on. And Chanyeol helped a lot by diverting your attention to him and him only.

 

> **I've been looking for a reason  
> ** To have you in my arms  
>  Where you wanna be  
>  Never had a woman so pure  
>  Glad to have you right where you wanna be  
>    
>  Talking 'til the morning we don't need any sleep  
>  I hate it when you go to work  
>  Laying 'til the sun down it feel like a dream  
>  I hate it when we go to work  
>  You should be here…  
> 
> 
> **Baby, Baby, I  
> ** Doing what feels right  
>  Baby, Baby, now  
>  Tell me what you wanna say  
>  Show me how you feeling, babe  
>  Show me how you feeling, babe 
> 
> **You've been looking for a reason  
> ** To have me in your arms  
>  Where I wanna be  
>  Give you what you need and no more  
>  Glad to have you right  
>  Where you wanna be 
> 
> **Talking 'til the morning we don't need any sleep  
> ** I hate it when you go to work  
>  Laying 'til the sun down it feel like a dream  
>  I hate it when we go to work  
>  You should be here 
> 
> **Baby, Baby, I  
> ** Doing what feels right  
>  Baby, Baby, now  
>  Tell me what you wanna say  
>  Show me how you feeling, babe 
> 
> **You know this ain't rocket science  
> ** Get what you got coming to ya  
>  I know what you like  
>  You know that I'mma keep it coming uh  
>  Something 'bout this Moët got you in the mood  
>  Say you got a situation  
>  Tell that other guy to move 
> 
> **Easy, I may have to call in work, girl  
> ** How I'm s’posed to lay this work, girl  
>  This shit way too good to function  
>  I'm like Jordan when it's crunch time  
>  We at Nobu when it's lunch time  
>  I'mma get up out your way, girl  
>  But only if we spending some time, sometimes 
> 
> **Baby, Baby, I  
> ** Doing what feels right  
>  Baby, Baby, now  
>  Tell me what you wanna say  
>  Show me how you feeling, babe 
> 
> **Show me how you  
>  Show me how you feeling, babe  
>  Show me how you feeling, babe**

 

The song ended with the same techno sound with a fade. It was a blur and you didn’t exactly know how to react, your whole body numb from all emotions. You get back to your desk and did your work the whole day robotically. Thankfully nobody noticed your change in aura, you’re grateful that there is a lack of people in the office that day.

 

* * *

 

 

##  **January, 2017**

It’s one of those spur of the moment kind of thing and you suddenly found yourself walking in the arrival area of Vancouver International Airport. Your old best friend from childhood found you on social media and she messaged you immediately. You found out that she and your sister are neighbors in Vancouver and that’s how she got ahold of you. She somehow convinced you to fly out to Canada to attend her wedding and weirdly enough everything fell to place. Your boss allowed you a week off from work and Chanyeol was busy filming his new drama so you knew you won’t be seeing him for a week, maybe even two.

As you were about to exit the building a bunch of girls, about 10 or more, are crowding over someone sitting on a random bench. You stopped on your tracks to fish for your phone that was blasting your ringtone. You looked at the screen and it’s your friend calling. She said that she will be arriving soon to pick you up. So you decided to sit on a random bench, near the little commotion that was happening in front of you and wait there for her. You looked up from your phone curiously and your eyes met with someone you weren’t expecting to see.

You sat there, motionless with a detached expression on your face. Your heart started to beat really fast and so loud, you can practically hear it from your ears. Your skin prickle with goosebumps when he half smiled your way before returning his gaze on the girls who are now lining up in front of him. He is all smiles as he signs random papers and notebooks for them. His security team is all around him but keeps a safe distance since the girls are being respectful.

You’re suddenly jolted alive from your stare when your friend poked you on your arm and her face blocked the occurrence you were watching.

“Hey, you weren’t answering my call, so I just entered the airport to find you!” She said and you look up to see her brows furrowed with agitation.

“Sorry, I was distracted.” You replied to her and she relaxed her face and smiled. She gave you a hug before she turns her back and looks at what your eyes were transfixed on.

“Do you know that person; he seems like a celebrity of some kind?” She asks.

“N-no.” You lied. You stood up from your seat and he turns his attention back to you when he saw in his peripherals that you’re standing up. You ignored him and you start to pull both your luggage and your friend to exit the airport.

“Oh my God, he looked at you.” Your friend whispered loudly.

“Ah really? Where’s the car?” You try to change the subject immediately. She just pointed at a car in the waiting area where her fiancé is waiting at, waving for the both of you. She dropped the subject and just let herself be dragged by you.

When you arrived at the hotel, you asked if they want to have an early dinner. But they told you that you should rest for tonight since you look pretty tired from your ten-hour flight, which was true. They told you that they will see you tomorrow when they and the rest of the family will check in at the same hotel for the wedding. You obliged and they left you to rest after a little bit of catching up.

You tried sleeping, but your mind just keeps repeating what happened at the airport. No matter what you do, he just keeps popping up your head, constantly reminding you of the past. You considered calling Chanyeol back home, but he doesn’t even know where you are right now. You promised him that you will never leave without letting him know, but you did it again this time. But you know he will be busy enough to even notice your absence. You’ve done it once before, you sneakily slipped out of the country once without him knowing. And you have a perfectly good reason for going to Canada; it was your friend’s wedding.

You looked at your phone and it's only 9 PM that means its 1 AM back at home. Chanyeol’s probably still in the studio practicing, or maybe filming. You were thankful that he wasn’t calling or texting you right now because you wouldn’t know if you should lie or not. You decided to just go down to the restaurant of your hotel. You wore your heels since the hotel is a little fancier and heels look appropriate for the place.

When you got near the open door of the restaurant, the Hostess who was standing stoic and poised, gave you a sincere smile while clutching a menu on her chest.

“Good evening. Please follow me.” She ushered, pointing at the door, motioning for you to enter the restaurant.

“Good evening, thank you.” You answered as you tail her move.

“Would you like a table or be seated by the bar?” She asked while occasionally looking at you as she walks you in. The place was really cozy and ambient. It was kind of dimly lit, making the place look romantic. There were only about seven or so people in there right now since it’s the weekdays in the middle of winter so it’s really quiet. The bar area was empty and you feel like drinking so you can get a little buzzed and fall asleep.

“By the bar, please.” You smiled at her as you answer and she smiles back and proceeded to walk you to where the bar is. A waiter saw that you were being ushered to where he is and pull up a stool for you to sit on. You thanked the gentleman with a polite smile and sat on the stool that he pulls up for you.

The Hostess gently set the menu in front of you and left you to go back to her station outside of the restaurant. The waiter is glued next to you as he waits for you to browse through the menu. Since nothing sound appetizing to you right now, you settled for baked oysters and a glass of Muscadet.

The wine was given to you immediately (as per your request) while you wait for your oyster to come. You sip your wine and already you feel the warmth of it coating your body. Your empty stomach churns when the alcohol mixed in with your gastric acid. The soft jazzy music of the restaurant is making you relax and a satisfied smile danced along your lips.

Your phone vibrated and you see the screen, an unknown Canadian number is calling you. You wondered for a little bit before answering the call. But it ended almost immediately when you finally picked up. You shrugged your shoulders half-heartedly and continue sipping your wine. After a little bit, you got bored and decided to post pictures of the bar and post it on your Instagram with the caption “Oyster and Muscadet kind of night ^^”

As you were scrolling through your SNS, your phone vibrated again indicating a text message. You saw on the notification tab that it was from the same unknown Canadian number. The text was in English.

 

> _Unknown:_  
>  **So it’s still your number?**  
>  (seen 9:32)
> 
> _You:  
>  **Who is this?**_

 

Two minutes passed, the baked oysters finally came and you set your phone aside and started eating. An hour and three glasses of wine later, you are happily buzzed and finally feeling sleepy. You came back to your room and immediately fell asleep when you crashed onto your bed.

You wake up the next morning feeling a lot better than you did last night. The wine helped you fight off your jet lag, you’re still not one hundred percent yourself yet, but you’re feeling okay. No head or body ache, which you usually get when you travel to Vancouver when you visit your family.

________

 

 

If you Google search “Winter Wedding”, everything you see there is exactly what your friend’s wedding looks like. The theme is a good mix of Pinterest-esque and Hipster vibes, but nothing too obnoxious. The gazebo where the couple read their vows was adorned with lace and white lights that twinkle beautifully under the purple, pink and blue late afternoon to the early evening sky. Everywhere around the garden was tastefully embellished with similar lights and lace with a touch of Snowdrop Flowers.

As the bride walked down the aisle, you looked at her groom with his tear stained face and it made you think about Chanyeol, the gentle giant with a stupidly adorable face who, for the past couple of years, smiled and shed tears just for you only. Maybe it was the wedding aura or the guilt building up over the years, but you miss him all of a sudden.

You suddenly miss his hot breath blowing on your face as he tells you you’re beautiful. You miss his lips worshipping every inch of your body as he removes pieces of clothing off of you and you mumble his name with the pleasure he’s gracing you with. And you suddenly miss him whispering sweet nothings into your ears when he was done making love to you.

“Yah! Answer your phone!” You sister loudly whisper to your ears; interrupting your thoughts.

“I— what…” You cast your eye over to your clutch bag on the table and sure enough, you can hear your phone vibrating loudly inside of it.

You took your phone out of the clutch and the same number of a few days ago is calling you again. You excused yourself to your sister and she bobs her head once and focused her gaze in front once, where the family of the bride and groom are giving out their speeches one by one. You slowly crept your way away from the garden of the hotel, to a more quiet part to answer the call.

“Hello.” You answer in English since it’s a Canadian number. There was a long pause before the person on the other line replied. But you know they were there because you can hear them breathing on the receiver.

“Hi…” He finally answered. You already know who it was even though you haven’t heard his voice in nearly three years.

“Who—who is this?” You still ask just to verify.

“It’s me, Yifan.”

Confirmed.

“I couldn’t say hi to you at the airport.” He spoke again before you can even react. You covered you phone’s receiver to let out a long sigh before responding.

“It’s fine, I—I understand.” You answered with a half-assed smile as if he can see you.

“Where are you right now?” His voice low and almost inaudible when he speaks English.

“I’m currently in Gastown, attending a friend’s wedding.” You answered in a monotone.

“Can I see you?” The desirous tone in his voice made your heart skip a beat and a weird bolt of electricity you haven’t felt for him in years, run up and down your spine. Your skin prickled with goosebumps.

So you gave him the name of your hotel and your room number. You did it. After all these years, you’re still weak for him as much as you were three years ago. He told you he will be there in less than twenty minutes. So you told your sister you suddenly felt ill, blaming your fake jet lag. You told her you’ll rest for a bit in your room and will be back as soon as you can. She told you that it’s okay if you don’t come back and she’ll have to explain to your friend if ever you didn’t. You thanked her and almost tripped your way to the elevator going back to your hotel room.

You got there with plenty more minutes to spare for you to be able to clean up a little bit. The bed and bathroom were, thankfully, cleaned by housekeeping and you only have to keep away the random clothes sprawled around your room. Just as you were finishing up, there was a knock on your door. Your body shoots up from being hunch from picking up clothes. You look at the full-size mirror and smoothens the nonexistent crinkles on your taupe dress that hugs every curve of your body very well.

You steadily, but nervously walk your way to the door. You breathe in and out deeply before opening it.

________

 

 

It’s been almost two weeks since you’ve been back to Seoul and the last time Chanyeol contacted you was last week when he squeezed in a sneaky phone call on his last day of filming. He was all lovey-dovey while he whispers his ‘I love you’ and ‘I miss you’ through the phone.  It was never weird not getting phone calls for him for days, but it’s impossible for him not to text you, not even a single word. He usually will even send a selca to show you where he is or what he is doing. He never ignores you, ever.

When you call him, he never answers and lets it drop to his voicemail.

 

> Voicemail 1:
> 
> “Hey. How are you? I miss you. I have bought Maple stuff for you and the boys. Call me when you can. Bye.”
> 
>  
> 
> Voicemail 2:
> 
> “Hey, I see you finally read all my messages. Let me know what’s up with you. Call me or at least text me back.”
> 
>  
> 
> Voicemail 3:
> 
> “Yah Park Chanyeol. What’s happening? Are you that busy? Are you still alive? Let me know.”
> 
>  
> 
> Voicemail 4:
> 
> “Seriously Chanyeol, I’ve been calling for four days straight now. At least send me a one word text letting me know if you’re still breathing.”
> 
>  
> 
> Voicemail 5:
> 
> “This is the fifth day I’m calling you. What’s happening? Are finally done with me? At least be a man and let me know.”

 

You knew he didn’t just get angry because you went to Vancouver for a week without him knowing firsthand. He knew you went, you told him the last time you talked and he even said he wanted Maple Syrup straight from Canada, which you have to lie about not getting so he’ll be surprised once he gets home to you. Your patience finally wore thin and you took matters into your own hands and called Jae. You’ve been worrying for the past few days and you try to steady your breathing before you pressed call on Jae’s number.

“Hello…” Jae answers immediately after 2 rings.

“Hey Jae!” You greeted with a calm voice.

“How are you? How was Vancouver?” Jae asks. You can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

“Jae I’m gonna be honest. I called because of Chanyeol…” You started.

“Yeah about that, he asked me to get all his stuff from your apartment.” Jae interrupted but was careful with her words.

“What?! WHY?” You almost screamed on the phone.

“I—I don’t know either. He didn’t tell me why.” You know Jae was telling the truth and you can tell she’s pouting as she answers you.

“Tell him I won’t allow you to get his stuff. He has to come get it on his own.” You said.

And before Jae can even respond, you rashly ended the call and turn off your phone so none of them can call you back.

________

 

 

As you were about to fall asleep, vigorous knocking on your door woke you up. You know only Chanyeol knocks on your door that way. You locked the dead bolt of the screen door so he can’t just enter. You rub your eyes so that you can wake up completely and shout out that you’re coming. The moment you opened the door, you see the outline of Chanyeol’s frame, the light was blaring from above him so you can’t see his face clearly. You also see Jae near the top of the stairs, doing signs with her hands telling you that she will go down to her aunt’s house to give the two of you privacy.

As you turn the bolt unlock, Chanyeol recklessly pulls the screen door open making the nail of your index finger to get caught and it broke just where the skin ends. It kind of stung, but you pretended not to get hurt. And as he pushes you slightly aside so he can enter, you looked at your finger and sure enough, it was bleeding a little bit. You immediately put your finger in your mouth and sucked the blood off to hide it. Once you’re sure the bleeding stopped, you stomped your way to where Chanyeol is in front of the closet and dresser drawers you shared with him.

He’s pulling all his clothes out of your closet with vexation in his action. You crossed your arms against your chest, waiting for an explanation from him. Chanyeol looks at you once with obvious annoyance on his eyes and continues shoving his clothes into a big duffel bag, scoffing as he did so. You’ve never seen him get mad before and you know you did something that really offended him this time. Your hard expression softened and your once crossed arms fell limply on your sides.

“Chanyeol…” You whisper softly. He didn’t answer and just continue shoving clothes inside his bag.

“Chanyeol tell me what’s wrong?” The pleading in your voice made him look at you. It sounded new to him. You never begged before, It was always him supplicating to you.

“You are what’s wrong!” He shouted, finally giving you an answer other than silence and dismissal.

“What did I do?” You ask your face full of confusion.

“You went to Vancouver, that’s what you did!” Chanyeol said as he hit the door of the dresser with his fist. His anger scared you and you know it’s been building up for days now.

“I only attended my friend’s wedding; I told you I went there! I even bought all those Maple products just for you and the boys!” You reiterated while pointing at the mountain of Maple candies and other stuff on the dining table.

“I don’t need your Maple shit, okay!” Chanyeol shouted again, his eyes burning with rage and tears are starting to form in the corner of his eyes. You were taken aback because this is the first time Chanyeol cursed directly at you, he never curses unless he was fucking you or if he stubs his toe or something.

“Why are you so angry, Chanyeol? What did I do wrong?” Your eyes are starting to sting from the tears building up. Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed because of your question. He plucked his phone from the inside of his sweater pockets and clicked on it a few times.

He threw his phone in your general direction and it hit you on your thigh and dropped on the floor in between your feet screen up. You read the title of the article  **“Kris Wu seen in a hotel in Canada with an unknown girl”**. Your whole body convulses as your knees dropped on the floor and you grab his phone with shaky hands to read the article.

> **Kris Wu, ex member of EXO, was photographed entering a hotel room in Vancouver, BC and exiting an hour later. After a few minutes, an unknown woman exits the room as well and was seen attending a wedding in the same hotel.**

You didn’t even finish reading the poorly written article and just scrolled through grainy pictures of Kris entering and exiting your hotel room. There were pictures of you, but your face was blurry and unclear as you exit and went back to the wedding. Even though the pictures weren’t clear, you knew Kris’ fans still saw your face. And it’s only a matter of time before they know who you are. You clicked the next article and it has all your pictures and SNS information in it. You skipped on to the comments section of the article to see what people are talking about.

 

> +++ Oh wow, she’s actually really pretty. kekeke
> 
>  
> 
> +++ OMO wasn’t she Chanyeol’s manager?
> 
>  
> 
> +++ Ugh I hate her already, stealing my oppa from me!
> 
>  
> 
> +++ Kris’ girlfriend is Korean?
> 
>  
> 
> +++ Isn’t she an EXO manager?
> 
>  
> 
> +++ Yeah she was! But she quit now!
> 
>  
> 
> +++ She works at a small advertising company. She’s a normal office worker now.
> 
>  
> 
> +++ Maybe she quit because Kris left SM kekeke
> 
>  
> 
> +++ Can’t believe Chinese fans actually follows Kris in Canada kekeke

 

“I recognize the dress and those shoes you were wearing there! I bought them for you for God’s sake!” Chanyeol is now slumped on the floor, wiping the falling tears carelessly with his sleeves.

“This isn’t true, Chanyeol! Well, it’s true. But nothing hap—“ You explain to him but your words were cut off abruptly when he stood up from the floor while he hastily pulls on his duffle bag full of his clothes.

“I’ll tell Jae Noona to pick up the rest of my clothes next time. Don’t contact me anymore.” Chanyeol said as he grabs his phone forcefully from your hands.

You tried to run after him while you’re still kneeling, but he was too fast and before you can even stand up properly, he was already out the door. Defeated, you just crawl up to your bed, your heart still aching from the episode that happened just now. You didn’t even bother turning off the lights or locking your doors. You just lay in bed and cried yourself to sleep.

 

 

________

 

 

“How are you?” Kris broke the ice with a smile. You smiled back at him before answering.

“Never been better.” You answer simply the smile on your face not faltering. The two of you are awkwardly seated face to face on the small dining set in your hotel room.

“That’s good to hear,” Kris mutters.   
“You look really good.” He added subtly before he fell into silence again.

“Thank you.” Was all you could respond to his small compliment.

“By the way congrats on your latest song, I heard it did great when it was released.” You said before the air turns awkward again.

“Thanks. I wrote that song thinking about you.” Kris said so casually like it’s a part of a normal conversation. You were almost taken aback, but you don’t let your face show a single emotion.

If you’re being completely honest with yourself, you know you’re still hurt when he left without any notice. He was the sole reason why you keep disregarding Chanyeol’s love for you. But now, being with each other’s presence, you know that you don’t want to be confined by the past anymore. You don’t want to be imprisoned by Kris anymore. You want to let yourself free from his ghost and finally give Chanyeol what he deserves, which is your heart. It was fate that you saw Kris at the airport so that you can finally have the closure you were always craving for.

With your silence, Kris stood up from his seat and he got down on one knee in front of you. He took your hands into his and you struggle to shake him off but his grip was tough. Kris looked up and his eyes bore into yours.

“I know it’s been years already but I wanted to say I’m really sorry for leaving without saying anything…” Kris started, his voice shaking with emotions.

“I can’t keep a serious relationship with anyone because I know deep inside, you’re the only woman I trust with my heart. I’m sorry that I was such an asshole before, please forgive me.” Kris’ grip on your hands eased and his arms wrapped around your stomach. He buries his face on your lap as he keeps crying out his apologies to you.

“It’s always been you, I can never love anyone, only you. Please forgive me, I’m so sorry I hurt you, I know I did. Let me make it up to you, please.” Kris begs, your heart swells and it reminded you how Chanyeol keeps begging for your love all these years.

“I forgive you Yifan it’s okay. Please stand up, you don’t need to do this.” You stroke his hair gently and he looks up to your eyes.

“I forgive you, but I can’t be with you anymore.” The glint of hope in his eyes was suddenly washed away with tears and his face fell dark.

“W—why?” Kris’ lips quiver as he spoke the question to you.

“I don’t want to keep hurting Chanyeol anymore. He was there for me when you left. He loved me even though he knows my heart still belongs to you. He was patient with me all these years, Yifan. Thank you for seeing me today, really thank you. Because this made me realize that I’m in love with him.” Your love for Chanyeol finally came out and this time you know it’s for real.

“I—I understand. But thank you. Thank you for setting the both of us free. And I’m sorry.” Kris sniffed the snot build up in his nostril and loosens his grip on your stomach.

“I’m sorry too. I’m sorry for Chanyeol because he didn’t deserve how I treated him for three years. And I’m sorry that the guilt was eating you up. I know you only want freedom from the company, but I didn’t know I was also holding you back.” You cup both Kris’ cheeks and wiped the tears away from his face.

“You holding me and yourself back were all on me. It’s my entire fault. Please don’t blame yourself.” Kris smiled as he places his warms palms over your hands on his cheeks.

“Thank you Yifan.” You lean over and gave his lips a quick kiss and he closed his eyes as if he’s savoring the moment.

 

________

It’s already almost 2 AM and you just got done with your laundry. You mentally curse yourself as you hang your blanket on the metal clothes rack, the clothes and beddings you needed to wash have built up for the last three weeks now. You were overloaded with paper works at your job and by the time you get home, you just couldn’t do anything but to cry because you miss Chanyeol so bad. Just when you finally fell in love with him and ready to give your heart fully, he realizes you’re shit. And he thinks you cheated on him with Kris. You wanted to explain yourself, but he already blocked your number.

You tried not to think about him, but he is literally everywhere. From advertisements, television shows, Magazine covers and the internet. Even when you close your eyes he was there, lingering in your dreams. You can’t escape Park Chanyeol. You fall asleep every night wishing he’ll be by your side and you wake up every morning crying over him in your sleep. This is karma finally punishing you for hurting the one guy who loves you unconditionally, the only person who gave his heart to you without second thoughts.

“Why are you out here in the cold with skimpy clothing!” Your thoughts were interrupted and startled you with the whiny complaint from Chanyeol. His heavy arms wrapped tightly around you from behind. Is this a dream?

“What? Chanyeol what are you doing here?” You push his arms off of you and twirl around to see his disheveled appearance. His legs are wobbly and sluggish. His hair unkempt and you can smell the alcohol on his breath.

“You…” Chanyeol attempted to reach out for your face, but his legs lurched and he almost falls hard on the floor if not for you catching him.

“Chanyeol you’re so drunk, how did you even get here?” You sling his arm around your shoulder and proceeded to take him inside.

“I took a taxi!” Chanyeol shrieks and giggled drunkenly.

“Where is Jae, why isn’t she with you?” You ask but he didn’t answer. He just pushes the door open and pulls you inside straight to the bed. You both collapsed on it, your back resting on the soft surface. Chanyeol looks at you with his eyes that are tenderly half closed, you weren’t sure if his eyes are red because of intoxication or if he was crying.

“Why did you cheat on me? Do you still love Kris Hyung, huh? Answer me!” Chanyeol slurs his words, but you hear him clearly.

“I didn’t cheat on you Chanyeol, I love you I will never do that to you. Please just sleep for now. You’re so drunk.” You turn him around and he didn’t fight it, sleep was already taking over him.

The next morning, you wake up before Chanyeol did. You slowly slip off his grip and he stirs a little bit but didn’t rouse. So you quickly grab a glass of water and the bottle of aspirin you keep on your vitamin cupboard. You set it down on the bed side table, and leave to go to the kitchen. As you were in the middle of making breakfast, you heard him moaning and cursing under his breath. The bottle of aspirin rattles indicating that he’s taking a pill from it.

“Good morning!” You look behind you and smiled at Chanyeol when you heard his feet shuffling. You set down the platter of pancake on the table and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup from your kitchen counter. Chanyeol grumbles as he looks at the bottle of Maple Syrup as if it reminded him of something.

“Did you really mean what you said last night?” Was the first thing Chanyeol said when he sat down on the chair of the mini dining set.

“What did I say last night?” You ask as you sat right across from him, memorizing his beautiful face just in case he leaves and never come back again.

“That you love me?” Chanyeol finally looks straight to your eyes, his face anticipating and nervous for your answer. You smiled at him and reached for his hands. He stiffened when he felt your skin on his.

“I love you. I’m in love with you Park Chanyeol.” You say and without a hitch, Chanyeol stood up from the chair and grabs you into his arms. His face nuzzles onto your hair and he inhales your scent deep into his lungs.

“Just so you know, nothing happened between me and Kris that day. He wanted me back, but I told him I have you waiting for me back home.” You felt Chanyeol smile on your neck and he let go of you slightly to look at your face.

“I’m sorry for doubting you. I love you. Let’s be together for real.” You both chuckle at his reference and he leaned in onto you to give you the most passionate kiss.


End file.
